huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah
Sarah is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: Philippines, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains and Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. Survivor: Panama Sarah started Survivor: Panama on the blue Bayoneta tribe, where she managed to slip into a majority alliance with Alexis, Kayla, Sarah and Tison. At the Triple Tribal Council twist, Sarah and her alliance voted out Beau. After a series of immunity challenge wins, Sarah made it to the Tribe Dissolve and was placed on the orange La Mina tribe along with Bayoneta members Alexis, Joey, Kayla and Peighton. On Day 9, La Mina had to attend tribal council and the Sarah's original Bayoneta alliance stuck together to vote for Peighton. However, the majority eliminated Kayla. With a shortage of allies, Sarah's alliance joined forces with original La Mina members Adelaide, Axel and Laura. After losing immunity, the six planned on voting out Darcy. However, Axel flipped on the new alliance and Adelaide was voted out. Sarah remained in the minority, but it was lucky that La Mina won the next two challenges. After their loss, Axel apologised to the group and tried to get Sarah and the alliance to vote out Peighton. With the help of Darcy, this plan succeeded. However, this voting block was only for the short term because Axel and Darcy flipped back to the majority and Sarah's allies Laura and Joey were voted out. At this point, Sarah made the merge but had no real connections besides Alexis. At the first merged tribal council on Day 32, the pair voted for Cody without any real strategy but Sarah received votes from each other tribe member. Voting History Survivor: Philippines During Survivor: Philippines, Sarah was originally placed on the red Kalabaw tribe. Unfortunately, the Kalabaw tribe had to go to the first Tribal Council. William, a more abrasive member was voted out that night. Sarah, Catherine and Bianca formed an alliance in the hopes of prolonging their time in the game. Kalabaw only had to go to Tribal twice more, sending Laura and Daniel home. At the tribe dissolve, Sarah moved to the yellow Tandang tribe, along with her original member Catherine. With the least amount of members from their original tribe together, the pair seemed to be in trouble. Tandang lost the first two immunity challenges, with Erinn and Kyle being voted out after their alliance turned on each other. When Tandang lost again, Sarah was voted out for her connections with the original Kalabaw members from the other tribe. Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Although Sarah never made a conscience effort to be mean or villainous, she was placed on the Villains tribe for her crude and humorous judgements. The female villains created an alliance early on and decided to throw the first challenge to eliminate Cody, a perceived threat. Sarah was then safe for 7 more days as the Heroes lost consecutive challenges and had to vote out Vanessa, Hayden, Summer and Skye in the process. When they lost three more immunity challenges, Brendan, Jase and Cherry were voted out. By Day 14, Sarah was beginning to get nervous about the womens alliance and that they were removing all physical players. She then banded with the boys in the hopes of creating a better alliance. However, the women caught wind of her plans and voted out Sarah when the Villains lost their next immunity challenge. She lasted 14 days. Voting History Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Sarah competed in Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X as her fourth appearance. She was originally placed on the orange Vanua tribe, labelled the 'Millenials', for being 29 years of age at the time. The Millenials were an extremely tight bunch, playing games and having fun whilst still winning the two immunity challenges they had together. Sarah flirted with Gabe, but told the women he had no shot with her. She also had a strong friendship with Jessica that she felt was more genuine. The tribe never attended tribal council together, but all ten members had a close bond. At the tribe expansion, Sarah was placed on the purple Takali tribe along with original members Fabian, Jessica and Gabe. After an immunity win, the tribe lost. At tribal council, the Millenials banded together to send home Jayne. The tribe was then lucky enough to win immunity again and not have to attend a Double Tribal Council. However, they did lost on Day 18. With Gabe wrapped around her finger, the pair voted for Fabian. However, Fabian convinced the rest of the tribe to send home Sarah and she was in a 3-2 vote. Voting History Trivia *Sarah holds the record for the most votes cast against them during Panama, with twenty. **She also holds the record for the most votes cast against them at a single tribal council, with twelve. *Both times Sarah received votes during Millenials vs. Gen X, one of them was from Dimitri. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: Philippines Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways Category:Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Castaways